Malliouhana
by lejardine
Summary: Alan Rickman goes on a vacation to the small Island of Anguilla and meets his future.
1. Chapter 1

_Story of course is fiction and is inspired by my time here on the Caribbean Island of Anguilla "Malliouhana"._

_**Malliouhana**__: pronounced Mali-Ou-Hana_

Emona sat in the living room of her home over looking the Island of Anguilla. Sitting across the channel of water was the Island of St. Martin. She'd been there the day previous. She flew from New York City's John F. Kennedy airport and touched down At St. martin's Princess Jullianna Airport. Then took the ferry from Marigot to Blowing Point. There she took a taxi to the house and opened the house. It was cheaper than flying in to AXA.

The house had been completely closed down. The house, as her grandparents called it, was actually a villa. Everything in the house was large but it was spacious with high ceiling so there was no need for air conditioning. So upon her arrival Emona opened all the windows and doors in the house to allow the constant breeze to flow through instantly cooling it down. She then cleaned what needed to be cleaned, unpacked, and turned on the power to the building.

Emona had inherited the house from her grandmother. She was picked to inherit all her grandmothers' belongings. This was odd to her since her mother was still living and so were her uncles and cousin. She didn't understand exactly why she got everything but she didn't complain. Emona inherited the villa and the land it was on, her grandparent's money and any other property they may own (which she promptly either sold or gave to other family members), and the truck that was sitting in the garage.

And so there she sat relaxing after running some errands and watering the plants on the grounds. She had just taken a shower and poured herself a tall cold glass of sorrel and lay on the sofa relaxing when a loud knock was heard.

"Hello?" came a deep baritone voice.

"Coming!" She answered as she jumped up. The dress she wore flowed in the breeze that carried throughout the villa and so did her hair. She rounded the half wall and stood stock still for a moment when she saw the face of her long time crush. Not that he'd ever know. She took a few steps and opened the screen door. "Hello!"

"Hi, I'm the neighbor across the street. Just thought I'd come and say hello." He said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, well come in. Take a seat." She motioned to the stools on the other side of the island in the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink? I've got cold water, juice, ice tea, and sorrel."

"Sorrel would be fine." He answered. Emona poured him a glass. "Are you here on vacation?" he asked.

"Yes and no." Alan looked confused. "I am here on vacation but I am also tying up loose ends."

"Oh, I see. I usually come here on vacation. I've seen the old woman who live here every time I've come down here, how is she?"

"Ah, my grandmother. She died a month ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that she was a sweet woman. You must be Emona then."

"That I am."

"She talks about you a lot. From what I understand you are her favorite grandchild." He said with a smile. "I'm Alan Rickman."

"I know who you are. I've seen almost all your movies." She stopped herself at that thinking he might think her a little odd.

"Oh? Any of my characters confuse you?"

"Yeah, the interrogator from Closet Land…what the hell?" Alan's laugh reverberated through the villa at her reaction.

"I get that a lot. He was a little much but that was the character." Emona and Alan talked for some hours not noticing the change in time. By six in the evening they had dinner together and a glass of wine. "Oh it's getting late I should probably get going."

"Yeah you should. Your other half is probably mad you haven't come home yet." She said smiling. At that Alan's face fell.

"There is no other half." He said meekly. "I'll see myself out."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It was nice getting to know you though." She didn't know what else to say and watched as he walked out. As soon as he was gone she slapped her forehead. "How could I not know that?" she asked herself angrily. "He'll probably not want to talk to me again." Emona cleaned up what dishes were left and locked down the house and watched TV until late at night then went to bed around one in the morning.

The next day Emona went to the beach and boarded one of the tourist ships that took them out to the reefs where they could dive. Emona of course had her diving license and took along her GoPro camera. She was off the island for five hours diving and, doing video and taking pictures.

By three in the afternoon she returned home and took off her flip-flops outside and left her diving equipment outside in the shade to dry. She went inside, showered, and got dressed and sat on the porch as she brushed the knots out of her long black hair. While sitting she noticed the tan line on her wrist from her diving watch. Her chocolate brown skin had gone at least two shades darker. She liked it though. The salt water and sun always cleared her skin. When she was done she cleaned the brush and put it down on her dresser. Once again there was a knock on her door. Emona walked down the few stairs to the first floor and found Alan standing there.

"Hi." She said as she opened the door.

"Hi, I was wondering. I am a novice to the island and wondered if you would like to come with me as a sort of guide."

"I would love to. Let me just grab my bag." Emona turned and ran in to the den to grab her bag. Alan Watched from the door as she walked away. She was tall. That he noted from the day before. She was curvy and long legged with chocolate skin and eyes with long curly black hair. Though he noted that a lot of the women on the island were shaped that way, many of which were related to her. It was a small island after all. Emona returned with her bag and locked up the house. They took his car since the truck was just too big and consume too much fuel. So for a while they drove around visiting the resorts, going to the beaches and taking pictures. As the sun was setting they sat on a quiet beach facing St. Martin.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked. He was hoping she would say she was free.

"Nothing actually."

"How bought we sail to St. Martin tomorrow?" he said smiling.

"That would be awesome." She answered. But the she realized something. "Alan?"

"Yes."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Uh, well…yes?" he was hesitant with his answer. It would be his luck that she was already taken. But then he saw her face and watched as she scooted closer to him and kissed his cheek.

"Then a date it is." She said a little huskily. Here sat a woman who had to be in her mid twenties who was okay with going on a date with a man in his sixties. For a moment he couldn't believe his luck but then she leaned in closer and planted a kiss on his lips. They were soft.

Emona could not believe her forwardness but she didn't really care. Alan Rickman wanted her and all felt right with the world. So she sat there and enjoyed his kiss. Once the sun had fully set they got in the car and drove home to escape the buzzing mosquitos. Alan parked the car in his driveway and walked Emona to her door.

"Goodnight." She said as she leaned in and kissed him again.

"Goodnight." He retorted as he kissed her back. Emona went in and Alan went home. She waited for the door to shut and Alan to cross the street before she jumped up and down. She felt like a teenager again and she didn't mind. Immediately she ran up to her room and set out the cloths she would wear the next day, after all she needed to look good for him.

The next day Emona sat in her kitchen at nine in the morning waiting for Alan with a quick knock Alan walked in with a white linen t-shirt, cargo short, flip flops and pair of sunglasses in hand. Everything else he would need was in the pockets of the shorts. The man was in his sixties but sure as hell didn't look like it. Emona wore red flats, black shorts, and a blue tank top. Emona had her bag ready and they left for Blowing Point to go through immigration. This didn't take long. They got on the small boat that taxied them to the sailboat they would be taking. It was a large boat and it was then that Emona noticed they were the only two on the boat. Alan had rented it out for the two for the whole day.

The captain drove the boat to the appropriate point then unfurled all the sails. It was a beautiful sight to behold. The boat itself was all white but the sails were red and blue. Alan watched Emona. She was mesmerizing to look at. The rocking of the boat was relaxing her. Her hair was flowing in the wind and she had a smile across her face.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in to her ear. Emona turned her head and smiled at him. Alan put his arm across her shoulders and let her nuzzle closer in to him. Alan smelled delicious to her. It was obvious he showered and smelled like whatever he used as well as his own natural scent. Alan was thankful he remembered to put on deodorant or else the position they were in would have ended badly. Softly he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "No perfume." He noted to himself. She had a natural smell that was very pleasing. The ride across took all of a half hour and in that half hour Emona had nodded off against Alan. He gently woke her. Emona stood and stretched.

"Ready?" he asked her as he put his hand on her hip.

"Yes." They walked off and went through immigration and rented a car and rove around the island. First they went to Phillipsburg and visited many of the shops. After noon they went to Chesterfields and had lunch just feet from the water. After lunch they drove to a quiet beach that wasn't full of tourists and stayed in a small bungalow for a while as they went to and from the water for a quick cooling dip. By five they drove back to Marigot and got on the sailboat back to Anguilla. They easily went through customs and drove back home. Once again Alan walked Emona to the door.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked. Emona stood a few inches from Alan as she closed the gap between them and took his hand.

"Yes, I would." Alan followed Emona in and shut the door. They went into the kitchen and shared a bottle of red wine between them. Emona sat on the counter as Alan stood across from her while they talked. Alan then placed his glass down on the counter and stepped closer to her. Emona put down her glass and looked down at Alan. Her mind was slightly sluggish but she knew what he was about to do and welcomed it. He placed his hands on her cheek and pulled her closer for a kiss. Emona wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist bringing him closer to her. She could feel the strength in him and loved the feel. The kiss continued as Alan's hand roved her body, massaging her breasts and grabbing her butt.

"Maybe we should go someplace more comfortable." He said as he pulled away from her breathlessly. Emona hopped off the counter and took Alan by the hand and led him to her bedroom. The room was large and even though it was dark was lit up by the full moon outside. The bed was huge and so was the chaise in the room. But they bypassed the chaise and lay on the bed. Alan was on top as he kissed her still roving her body. Emona kicked off her shoes and slid further on to the bed until she was against the pillows. Alan hovered over her then backed up to remove his cloths. Emona followed suit and removed her clothes till she lay there naked before him. For a moment Alan stopped. He'd seen her other visible tattoos but was perplexed by the one in a circle over her heart.

The tattoo was thrown to the back of his mind like all the rest as Emona pulled Alan closer to her for a kiss. His kisses were soft then escalated to more passionate as he moved from her lips to her neck and down to her breasts. Alan inhaled her natural scent. He took one of her nipples in his mouth while his fingers pinched and pulled the other. The pleasure coursing through Emona's body was too much. She needed Alan to satisfy her need. Using a scarf that was on the night table Alan tied her hands to the bedposts.

"I won't hurt you. I promise, I'll do quite the opposite." He said with a sly grin. Without warning he parted her legs and fingered her clit. His fingers were rough against the wet sensitive flesh. Then his fingers delved deep in to her vagina. Alan watched as she writhed, her hips moving so he would go deeper. But he refused. Alan teased her. Her eyes would flash open in anger but as soon as he moved his fingers that anger was gone and replaced by pleasure and a moan. At times she would bite down on her lip, which he would quickly pull out from her teeth. Then once again without warning Alan went down on her, licking and sucking her clit as his fingers slid in out and all around her. Her moans echoed throughout the room then turned to screams. Had the windows been opened they would of thought something was wrong.

Alan kept going reveling in her sweet saltiness until finally she came. Alan lapped up her juices then sat up and whipped his mouth as he looked at her. He didn't think it was possible but her chocolate skin had turned a shade of red and was covered in goose flesh and her own sweat. She lay there panting with her eyes shut trying to catch her breath. Alan then untied the scarf and pulled her up to him so they were both sitting up. Softly he kissed her and held her. Emona's eyes opened and she smiled.

"I take you you've never experienced something like that?"

"No never." She answered breathlessly. They lay back down with Alan's head on her chest. He needed to release also but he would wait for her to comeback down from her high. He traced the words of the tattoo on her sternum.

"What does this tattoo mean?"

"Malliouhana is the native name of the island we are on." Emona ran her fingers through his hair. It was thick and soft just as she imagined it would be. Alan sat up and lay next to her and held her in his arms as they kissed. Emona reached down and rubbed Alan's hard cock. The feeling of her hand made him twitch and moan as they kissed. "I want you inside me." she whispered. Alan obliged and wrapped his arms around her as he rolled them both so she was on top. Placing his hands on her hips he guided her down on to his waiting cock. Slowly she inched down. She'd never had such girth inside her and the feeling was slightly painful. When she was all the way down to the hilt she sat there and let her body get used to him. Then slowly she moved her hips up and down on him creating a rhythm he easily matched.

The pace sped up and Alan lost all control. Quickly he sat up and wrapped his arms around her holding her tight as his hips gyrated up and down so he was fucking her. Emona held on tight not wanting to loose her balance. Quickly she could feel a knot in her gut getting tighter and tighter. The feel of him sliding in and out of her was touching every nerve in her and sending small ripples of pleasure through her. Alan felt the same as the tightness of her was strangling his cock. Unable to keep his balance Alan flipped them over so he was on top. Emona kept her arms and legs wrapped around him, as he pumped ever faster and harder in to her. Then he felt it. He felt her tighten around him and watched as her head went back as the orgasm passed through her body. He voice became hoarse as she was reduced to moans and breathing hard. Alan continued to pump in to her feeling every buck of her body as the orgasm continued. Then the orgasm finished and he kept going, aiming for his own release.

Once again Emona felt the knot growing inside her as Alan continued on. Once again she was reduced to moans as it became stronger and stronger. Alan held Emona tighter feeling his own release coming. It wasn't long before Emona came again this time screaming his name. It was that second orgasm and the feel of her walls squeezing him that cause Alan to finally come inside her. He pumped twice more letting out his seed as he buried his face in her neck. When the orgasm had passed Alan sat up and looked down to find Emona passed out beneath him. For a moment he did not want to move but decided to as both their juices poured out of her. He lay down next to her and held her close both falling asleep.

The next day Emona woke to the feeling of and arm around her and the sound of steady breathing. It took her a moment to realize it was Alan. He had molded his body against her and was sporting a morning wood. Emona moved from his arms and stood beside her bed. It was then she noticed how sore she was but it was a good kind of sore. Quickly she went to the bathroom and washed her face, brushed her teeth and cleaned between her legs. Then she returned to the bed.

"Good morning kitten." Whispered Alan as she nuzzled in to his arms.

"Morning." She retorted kissing his lips. Alan's hand roamed around and he rolled them so she was again on top. His hands grabbing hold of each butt cheek. Feeling his cock between the lips of her pussy she gyrated her hips rubbing her clit against it. "I want more." She whispered.

"Good." It was then that Alan lifted her and impaled her. That morning was spent in bed having sex and cuddling. The rest of the day was spent at his place relaxing. For the two weeks she was there Emona would go between Alan's place and hers and Alan would do the same. Almost every night having mind blowing sexual encounters. They would explore the island together, sometimes doing day trips to St. Martin, Saba, and St. Bart's. The day before her flight home they stayed at her place. That night was spent in each other's arms. Neither wanted Emona to leave but she had to. Alan was gentle with her that night making love to her.

The next morning they cleaned up the house as she finished packing. At two o'clock they locked up the house and went to the port. With a hug and a long kiss goodbye Emona got on the ferry to the airport and flew home two hours later.


	2. Chapter 2

When Emona arrived she called Alan to let him know. But after that she was too busy to call him again. Her job had taken a lot of her time but she did not forget Alan. She was highly stressed and noticed how she was loosing weight rapidly from not taking the time out to eat a proper meal. She was stressed from work, her family, and felt herself falling in to depression because she was on her own.

A month and a half after her two weeks in Anguilla Emona sat in her office over looking the New York City skyline. She was so lost in thought staring out the window that she jumped when there was a knock on her open door.

"Hello." came the all to familiar voice. Emona stood with the look of shock on her face. Alan walked over to her with a smile and hugged her.

"Hi." She said as she buried her face into his open coat. He still smelled the same. It was then that Alan took her face and kissed her. Neither noticed the rest of her coworkers whispering amongst themselves. Many of them recognizing Alan from his movie or plays.

"God I've missed you. Why didn't you call?"

"I was so busy. I'm sorry. I would work all day and as soon as I got home I just wanted to sleep. I wanted to call you, believe me." She said tearfully. Softly he wiped the tears from her cheeks. The stress was evident. Her eyes had bags and she seemed a little thinner than he remembered. Her hair was kept in a bun and she looked exhausted. He sat down on the sofa with her still in his arms. She told him of everything that had happened since she arrived home. The number of assignments she had back to back and at the same time. The editing she had to do and the running around she had to do. And the there was the stress of her family who were still pissed off that she inherited everything and how she eventually had to get a restraining order against her mother. After all of that she was reduced to tears and Alan quietly consoled her until she stopped.

"Can I take you home?" He whispered to her.

"Please?" At that Alan stood up and helped her get her things and put on her coat. He placed her hat on her head and walked out holding her hand. They stepped in to the elevator and Emona wrapped her arms around his left arm placing her head on his shoulder. Alan placed his right hand on hers kissed her head. In that moment he felt bad. He thought she had forgotten about him or didn't care. The doors slid open with a ding and they walked out and he flagged down a cab. Emona gave her address and the taxi sped there and they were in front of her building ten minutes later in the Tribeca area on Wooster Street. It was then that he realized she as only two blocks from where he lived. They walked in and took the elevator to the top floor. As they walked through the door they removed their winter clothing and were left standing there barefoot and in basic clothing.

"I'm going to go change." She whispered. Emona turned away and headed for her room while Alan followed. He took in his surroundings of her home. It was clean as if she hadn't really been in it. But then again with how busy she's been she hasn't had a chance to really be home. She walked in and stripped down to her underwear and put on a pair of long linen pants and an old red t-shirt. Her hair was let down and allowed to fall around her head. Alan removed the sweater he wore and neatly placed it on the chair in the room and walked up to her and held her.

"Go lay down." He ordered her. It was evident she was too tired to want to have sex. Emona climbed on to the bed and curled up waiting for Alan. He pulled off his socks and put them with his sweater then climbed on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her kissing her until finally she fell asleep in his arms. It didn't take long for him to follow suit.

Alan woke two hours later and caressed her cheek until she woke. Her eyes opened but she did not move. He realized she had sleep paralysis and waited a moment until she was able to move. It was then that he heard her stomach growl.

"Hungry?" he asked jokingly. She smiled groggily.

"Very." Emona sat up and stretched.

"You have anything to cook?"

"No."

"Take out it is. I know a good place near by that delivers."

"Okay." Emona got up and went to the bathroom while Alan walked to the front door and rifled through his coat pockets for his phone and called. They'd be there in a half hour so Alan walked in to the kitchen and looked at her fridge. It was empty. Not even a carton of milk. Just some apples and oranges and a few sticks of butter. He found her pantry and found that was empty too. When he heard her footsteps he turned and looked at her. She had changed her red t-shirt to a grey tank top and it was then that he saw that she did in fact loose a lot of weight. Her ribs shown and the valley of her collarbone was deeper than it used to be.

"Have you been eating?" he asked flabbergasted.

"Yes. Take out mostly and even then not that much. Trying to save money." She answered as she yawned. Emona turned on the pot for tea. "I hope you don't take your tea with milk or sugar because I have neither."

"That's fine." Really it wasn't but he kept that to himself. Emona pulled down a clear glass teakettle and a tin of loose tea. She put a few scoops of the loose tea in the infuser and grabbed two mugs. He watched as she slowly poured the hot water over the tea and watched as the tannins from the tea flowed through the water. "The food will be here in a half hour."

"Okay." She answered as she poured out the tea between them and slid his mug to him. She took a few sips and seemed to wake up immediately. _This must be like when she wakes up in the morning stressed._ He thought to himself. They finished their tea and went in to the living room and relaxed with some music. It was then that the doorbell rang and Alan went to the door and paid. They ate in the living room with chopsticks sitting on the floor besides each other. The TV was on as they watched Cloud Atlas. Emona seemed to inhale her food as if she hadn't eaten for a few days. But then again she might not have with how stressed she's been. They finished up and cleaned up and sat on the sofa and cuddled on the sofa still watching the movie.

Emona then fell asleep. Not wanting to leave her on the sofa Alan picked her up, her arms wrapping around his neck. He carried her to her bedroom and lay down with her when he realized she wouldn't let go. He pulled the covers over the both of them and they fell asleep.

Over the next few days Alan made Emona go grocery-shopping going with her. He cooked for her hoping to bring her back to the weight she was at. He missed the curvy woman he had first met. Over a few months Alan started out staying over at her place or she at his. This eventually evolved into Emona moving in with Alan (that choice was made because he had more space than she had). If she wanted to Alan would take her to movie premiers, or out to plays or the movies. They mostly frequented museums and art galleries. At one point her works were shown at an art gallery. Alan made sure to take time off from filming to go.

After two years of being together Alan proposed and they were married in a small ceremony with immediate family (none of Emona's family was there due to how they treated her) and friends. They honeymooned at the house in Anguilla for a month this time. Emona had quit her job. Now she worked as a freelance photographer living a much less stressed life.

Two years after their wedding Emona gave birth to their first child. Something Alan had always wanted. The naming of the girl was left to Emona who named her Malliouhana or Mali for short.


End file.
